literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
Literature Footers
These footers are no longer updated by Fandom staff. Please do not post additional requests. Literature Footers The literature footers serve to bring communities of like-minded people on Fandom closer together. That's still Fandom's goal - but we're working on some long-term projects to do this more efficiently. In the meantime, we won't be reviewing requests for new links for these footers or review the current links on a regular basis. We won't delete these footer templates or remove them from the wikis where they are currently embedded, but encourage you to create your own footer template with links to related wikis if you'd like to network with them. That way, you can be sure your footer only contains the wikis you want to partner up with and is updated as often as you'd like it. Please note: If you create your own footer template based on Fandom's footers, please make sure not to include the Fandom logo and to make it otherwise clear that it's not a staff-sponsored footer template. If you copy a footer's design, make sure to add attribution by linking back to the original footer template. Other genre footers: The following is the archive of existing footers and previous submissions. Authors :Submissions *Charlaine Harris (low page count) *Chris Van Allsburg (low page count; main page revamp) *Cornelia Funke (inactive community) *Dan Brown (low page count) *Diana Wynne Jones (inactive community) *Gail Carriger (inactive community) *Gail Carson Levine (not built) *J. K. Rowling (low page count) *Jane Austen (inactive community) *John Green (low page count) *L. J. Smith (low page count) *Markus Zusak (low page count; main page revamp) *Max Brooks (not built) *Meg Cabot (low page count) *Neil Gaiman (low page count) *Phillip K. Dick (low page count) *R.L. Stine (inactive community) *Roald Dahl (no response) *Ted Dekker (inactive community) *Tom Clancy (focus on tv/movies) *Trudi Canavan (inactive community) *[Victoria [V.E. Schwab]] (low page count) :Approved (9) *Agatha Christie/Mary Westmacott (page) ✓ *Dr. Seuss (page) ✓ *Eric Flint (page) ✓ *Harry Turtledove (page) ✓ *Lemony Snicket (page) ✓ *R.J. Palacio (page) ✓ *Rick Riordan (page) ✓ *Stephen King (page) ✓ *Tamora Pierce (page) ✓ Children's :Submissions *Amelia's Notebooks (inactive community) *The Blackwell Pages (low page count) *Bone (inactive community) *Don't Look At It! Don't Touch It! (not built) *Boxcar Children (inactive community) *Children's Books (inactive community) *Children of the Lamp (inactive community) *The Children of the Red King (inactive community) *Chrestomanci (inactive community; main page revamp) *Chronoptika Quartet (not built) *Daphne's Diary (low page count) *Endling Wiki (low page count) *Guardians of Ga'Hoole (inactive community) *Howl's Moving Castle (low page count) *The Magic Thief (low page count) *The Magic Tree House (inactive community) *The Magisterium (low page count) *Popularity Papers (low page count) *Ruby Redfort Series (low page count) *The School for Good and Evil (page) (inactive community) *Septimus Heap/TodHunter Moon (inactive community) *SpongeBob SquarePants (focuses more on the television series/movies) *The Sisters 8 (low page count) *Alfred Hitchcock and the Three Investigators (low page count) *Tom Sawyer/Huckleberry Finn (low page count) *Treasure Island (not built) *The Underland Chronicles (inactive community) *Warhorse (low page count) *Warrior Cats (no answer) *Zathura (low page count; main page revamp) :Approved (22) *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (page) ✓ *Amulet (page) ✓ *Anne of Green Gables (page) ✓ *The Chronicles of Narnia (page) ✓ *Dear America (page) ✓ *Goosebumps (page) ✓ *The Green Ember (page) ✓ *Harry Potter (page) ✓ *How to Train Your Dragon (page) ✓ *Jumanji (page) ✓ *Keeper of the Lost Cities (page) ✓ *Little House on the Prairie (page) ✓ *The Magic School Bus (page) ✓ *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (page) ✓ *Night Speakers (page) ✓ *Oz (page) ✓ *Peter Pan (page) ✓ *The Polar Express (page) ✓ *The Railway Series (page) ✓ *Rainbow Magic (page) ✓ *Tracy Beaker (page) ✓ *The Unwanteds Series (page) ✓ *Wings of Fire (page) ✓ *Wonder (page) ✓ Dystopian :Note: If enough sites fit into this category, the footer will be created; for now, the approved sites are in the YA footer. :Submissions *The 5th Wave (low page count) *Book of Ember (inactive community; main page revamp) *Chaos Walking (low page count) *The Chemical Garden (low page count) *The Darkest Minds Series (low page count) *Delirium Trilogy (inactive community) *Forest of Hands and Teeth (low page count) *I Am Legend (low page count) *Legend (low page count) *LIFEL1K3 (low page count) *Matched (low page count) *Monument 14 (low page count) *Partials Sequence (low page count) *The Roar (not built) *The Rule of Three (low page count) *Shatter Me (low page count) *Ship Breaker (low page count) *Silver Blackthorn (low page count) *Slated Trilogy (low page count; main page revamp) *The Testing Trilogy (low page count) *Under the Never Sky Series(low page count; main page revamp) :Approved Fantasy :Submissions *An Ember in the Ashes (low page count) *An Unfortunate Fairy Tale (not built) *The Ascendance Trilogy (low page count) *Ashtown Burials (low page count) *Bartimaeus Trilogy (inactive community) *Beastly/Kendra Chronicles (low page count) *The Broken Empire (low page count) *Coraline (page) (low page count) *The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant (inactive community) *The Cinder Spires (inactive community) *Codex Alera (inactive community) *Cruel Beauty Universe (not built) *The Demon Cycle (page) (inactive community) *Defy (low page count) *Dorothy Must Die (low page count) *Dragon Slippers Trilogy (low page count; main page revamp) *Dragons in Our Midst (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Enchanted Forest Chronicles (inactive community; author finished with series) *The Edge Chronicles (page) (inactive community) *Eon (low page count) *Erec Rex (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Ever Afters (low page count; main page revamp) *Fae Trilogy (low page count) *Falling Kingdoms (low page count) *Graceling Realm (inactive community) *Heir Chronicles (low page count) *Ingo Chronicles (low page count) *Inkheart Trilogy (inactive community) *The Iron Fey (inactive community) *Kushiel's Legacy (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Land of Elyon (low page count; main page revamp) *The Lord of the Rings (no answer) *Lost in Oz (low page count; main page revamp) *The Lotus War (low page count; main page revamp) *Lumatere Chronicles (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Lunar Chronicles (declined) *Monster Blood Tattoo (inactive community) *The Nevernight Chronicle (page) (inactive community) *The Night Circus (low page count) *Pendragon (inactive community) *Queen of Hearts Saga (low page count) *The Queen of the Tearling (low page count) *The Queen's Thief (low page count) *Raven's Shadow (inactive community; main page revamp) *Redwall (declined) *Ruby Red Trilogy (low page count) *The Scorpio Races (low page count) *The Second Apocalypse (inactive community) *The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel (inactive community) *Seraphina (inactive community) *Seven Realms (low page count) *Sevenwaters Series (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Sisters Grimm (inactive community) *Snow Like Ashes (low page count) *The Society On Da Run/Tarnished: Broken Dragons (low page count) *Splintered (low page count) *Stardust (low page count) *Stravaganza (inactive community) *Summoner (low page count) *Tales of the Five Hundred Kingdoms (low page count) *The Tapestry (inactive community) *Tiger's Curse (low page count) *Tunnels (inactive community) *Trylle Trilogy (low page count) *Violet Eden Chapters (low page count) *Wardstone Chronicles (inactive community) *Waterfire Saga (inactive community) *The White Rabbit Chronicles(low page count) *The Winner's Trilogy (low page count; main page revamp) *Worldbreaker Saga (inactive community) *The Worldwalker Trilogy (low page count) *Xanth (inactive community) *The Young Elites (low page count) *Zamonia (inactive community) :Approved (29) *A Court of Thorns and Roses (page) ✓ *A Song of Ice and Fire (page) ✓ *All Souls Trilogy (page) ✓ *Beyonders (page) ✓ *The Black Company (page) ✓ *Brotherband Chronicles - Ranger's Apprentice - Royal Ranger (page - page 2 - page 3) ✓ *The Dark Tower (page) ✓ *Deltora Quest (page) ✓ *Discworld (page) ✓ *The Dragonriders of Pern (page) ✓ *The Dresden Files (page) ✓ *Fablehaven (page) ✓ *The First Law (page) ✓ *Grishaverse (page) ✓ *His Dark Materials (page) ✓ *Inheritance Cycle (page) ✓ *The Kingkiller Chronicle (page) ✓ *The Land of Stories (page) ✓ *The Magicians (page) ✓ *Malazan Book of the Fallen (page) ✓ *Mistborn (page) ✓ *Shades of Magic series (page) ✓ *Shannara (page) ✓ *The Spiderwick Chronicles (page) ✓ *The Stormlight Archive (page) ✓ *Sword of Truth (page) ✓ *Throne of Glass (page) ✓ *Wheel of Time (page) ✓ *The Wicked Years (page) ✓ General :For works that do not readily fall under any other category. :Submissions *Amber House Trilogy (low page count) *Big Little Lies (low page count) *The Chronicles of Libera (low page count; main page revamp) *Darcy & Rachel (not built) *Destroyermen (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Devil Wears Prada (low page count; main page revamp) *Endgame (low page count) *Fever/Highlander (low page count) *Gabriel Allon (inactive community; needs main page revamp) *The Giver (inactive community) *Grave Sight (low page count) *Horns (low page count) *J. K. Rowling's adult fiction (low page count; main page revamp) *John Wayne Cleaver (inactive community; main page revamp) *Little Britches (page) (inactive community) *The Lovely Bones (low page count; main page revamp) *Me Before You (low page count) *Millenium Trilogy (inactive community) *Mortdecai (low page count) *Nerve (low page count) *Paws and Claws Mysteries (low page count) *The Phantom of the Opera (low page count; main page revamp) *Roman Mysteries (low page count) *Rosemary's Baby (low page count; main page revamp) *S. M. Stirling (low page count; main page revamp) *Sex and the City (focus is on television) *Sharpe (inactive community; main page revamp) *Shopaholic (low page count; main page revamp) *Sir Robert Carey Mysteries (low page count; main page revamp) *Soulfire (low page count; main page revamp) *Storm and Silence (low page count) *Takashi Matsuoka (low page count; main page revamp) *The Work and the Glory (page) (inactive community) :Approved (12) *Bourne (page) ✓ *Fifty Shades of Grey (page) ✓ *The Handmaid's Tale (page) ✓ *In Death (page) ✓ *James Bond (page) ✓ *Jurassic Park (page) ✓ *The Last Kingdom (page) ✓ *Left Behind (page) ✓ *Les Misérables (page) ✓ *Outlander (page) ✓ *Sherlock Holmes (page) ✓ *Watership Down (page) ✓ Paranormal/Horror :Submissions *666 Park Avenue (low page count) *Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (low page count) *Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter *Arcana Chronicles (low page count) *The Arkwell Academy (low page count) *Black Dagger Brotherhood (low page count; main page revamp) *Blood of Eden (low page count) *Blue Bloods (inactive community) *Cassandra Palmer (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Caster Chronicles *Celestra (low page count) *Cirque Du Freak (inactive community) *Dancing Jax (low page count) *Dark-Hunterverse (inactive community) *Dark Series (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Demon Trappers (low page count) *Den of Shadows (low page count) *Engelsfors (low page count; main page revamp) *Fallen (low page count) *Firelight (low page count) *The Forbidden Game (low page count) *Guild Hunter (inactive community; main page revamp) *The Hollows (low page count) *House of Night (page) (inactive community) *The Hunting Saga (low page count) *The Immortals Series (low page count) *The Iron Druid Chronicles (inactive community) *Lords of the Underworld (page) (inactive community) *Lux Series (low page count) *The Mediator (low page count) *Midnighters (low page count) *Mythos Academy (low page count; main page revamp) *Night World (inactive community) *Order of the Blade (low page count; main page revamp) *Otherworld (page) (inactive community) *The Portal Trilogy (low page count) *The Raven Boys (low page count) *Shadow Falls (inactive community) *The Soulkeepers (low page count) *Southern Vampire Mysteries (inactive community) *The Sweet Trilogy (low page count; main page revamp) *Unholy Series (low page count) *Urban Fantasy (inactive community) *The Vampire Chronicles (inactive community) *Warm Bodies (low page count; main page revamp) *Witch & Wizard (low page count; main page revamp) *Wolves of Mercy Falls (low page count; main page revamp) :Accepted (6) *Skulduggery Pleasant (page) ✓ *The Secret Circle (page) ✓ *The Shadowhunter Chronicles (page) ✓ *Twilight (page) ✓ *Vampire Academy (page) ✓ *The Vampire Diaries (page) ✓ Science fiction :Submissions *Across the Universe Series (low page count; main page revamp) *Brilliance Saga (low page count; main page revamp) *Cloud Atlas (inactive community) *Emberverse (inactive community) *The Host (inactive community) *Incarceron (low page count) *Jenna Fox Chronicles (low page count) *Jumperverse (low page count) *Kris Longknife (inactive community; main page revamp) *Many-Colored Land (inactive community) *Michael Vey Series (page) (inactive community) *The Mortality Doctrine (low page count) *Neuromancer (low page count; main page revamp) *Nova Refuge (main page revamp) *Red Mars (low page count) *The Returned (low page count) *The Super Babies (not a recognized published series; also comic book) *Unwind Dystology (inactive community) *Zodiac (low page count) :Approved (9) *Dune (page) ✓ *Ender's Game (page) ✓ *The Expanse (page) ✓ *Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (page) ✓ *Honor Harrington (page) ✓ *Ready Player One (page) ✓ *Red Rising (page) ✓ *Renegades Duology (page) ✓ (upcoming release) *Wild Cards (page) ✓ Young adult :Submissions *13 Treasures (low page count) *The 39 Clues (declined) *A Walk to Remember (inactive community) *Alex Rider (page) (inactive community) *The Amateurs (low page count) *Beautiful Disaster (low page count) *The Bone Season (inactive community) *The Book Thief (low page count) *Chronicles of Nick (low page count) *Covenant (low page count; main page revamp) *Daughter of Smoke and Bone (page) (inactive community) *The Diviners Series (low page count) *The DUFF (low page count) *Emily of New Moon (low page count) *Famous in Love (page) (inactive community) *The Fault in Our Stars (low page count) *Fire and Thorns (low page count) *Freaky Friday (low page count; main page revamp) *Gallagher Girls (low page count) *Guards of the Shadowlands (low page count) *Half Life Trilogy (low page count) *Hardy Boys (inactive community) *Hush, Hush (low page count) *If I Stay (low page count) *The Jenna Fox Chronicles (low page count) *Just One Day (low page count) *Little Women (low page count) *Lockwood & Co. (low page count) *The Lone City (low page count) *The Lying Game (inactive community) *Mara Dyer (low page count) *Maximum Ride (inactive community) *Nerve (low page count) *Paper Gods (low page count) *The Paper Magician Trilogy (low page count) *The Perfectionists (already in main pll site) *Rain of the Ghosts (inactive community) *The Reckoners (low page count) *Renegades (in scifi footer) *Shades of London (inactive community) *Starbound Trilogy (low page count) *Starcrossed (low page count; main page revamp) *The Super Babies (not a recognized published series; also comic book) *Uglies (inactive community) *Unearthly (low page count) *Unenchanted (site not built) *Voyager Agency (low page count) *We Were Liars (low page count) *Wicked Lovely (low page count) *The Witchlands (low page count) *Young Adult Books (low page count) :Approved (10) *Artemis Fowl (page) ✓ *Divergent (page) ✓ *Gone (page) ✓ *The Hunger Games (page) ✓ *Lorien Legacies (page) ✓ *The Maze Runner (page) ✓ *The Perfectionists - Pretty Little Liars (page, page 2) ✓ *Red Queen (page) ✓ *The Selection (page) ✓ *The Shadowhunter Chronicles (page) ✓ Category:Browse Category:Project Category:Wiki